The Successor
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: “Fine. What is it about this time?” “It’s about Maurice.” “What about him?” “Well he’s been gone for three years now and since he’s back, we have to talk about who will rule this country...” More or less a sequel to “Love can be Different”


Come ON!!! Faster Sonic! FASTER!!!

"And where the hell to you think you're going!?" I could hear Blaze's voice behind me. I tried to pick up speed…

But no good.

"H-Hi honey." I grinned as she caught the back of my jacket. Damn was she strong.

"Don't "Hi honey" me! Now where do you think you're going?"

"Uh… shopping…for you…?"

"Wrong answer." I could feel her grip getting tighter.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But I like yours so much."

Ooo bad choice of words. She tossed me to the ground and stuck her finger in my face.

"Look! You're coming to this dinner party whether you like it or not!"

I stared at her, then playfully, licked her finger. Good thing we had our gloves off…WHAT!? I was already in trouble as it is. Like sexually teasing her is going to make a difference. She did huff as she pulled her hand away though as she turned around, and if I didn't know any better, I think I heard her sigh.

"Sonic why can't we just for once be on the same page? You know I never ask you to help me unless it's necessary. I need you, why can't you help me now?" I could hear how sad she was. I guess she was right, I have been selfish lately and pinning all the work load on her. Even Flare offered to help while I sat back and did nothing to relieve her of her stress.

If anything, I only added to it.

I grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled down so she was sitting on the ground with me. She turned to me with anger in her eyes but I ignored them and held her hand. She looked down at our hands and I could see the anger dissolving away.

I sighed, "You're right Blaze. I should be there for you as my… duty…" Ugh… I had to choke THAT word out. Ugh!!! "I'll help you because I love you and want to make you happy."

She stared at me though, then sighed. "Thank you."

"So," I began trying to choose my words carefully. "What is the dinner date about and with who?"

"We have to talk to Lord Carimsford and the other nobles. They want to-"

"ARGAH!!! Carimsford!? Why do we have to talk to that bastard!!?" Carimsford wasn't my favorite fat orange cat in the world. As a matter of fact, I would've killed the guy by now if it wasn't for that fact that it goes against my code and all. But damn! Seriously!? HIM!!? All he does is hit on Blaze and insult my kids! And not in the direct way, but rather IMPLIED the insult towards my kids. I swear he says one more thing I'm going to stick my foot so far up his ass just so I can show that stuck up asswipe's insides some real style for a change. Oh and it didn't start there, that asshole tried everything in his power to keep from moving here years ago from immigration laws to social status, which didn't work considering I'm a prince in my world and Blaze pulled a few strings to bend the immigration laws away from interdimensional travelers. And ever since, this fat piece of shit has tried and is STILL trying everything to remove me from power and get close to Blaze. I swear I HATE this asshole.

"Look Sonic, I don't like him either but he's coming here on palace duties and it would be rude not to dine with him."

"Rude is the last thing on my mind Blaze." Try more like torcher and a bottle of aspirin. Maybe a couple bottles…

"Either way Sonic, we're required to listen to him."

We both sighed at the same time with the same bit of annoyance heard in our voices. "Fine. What is it about this time?"

"It's about Maurice."

"What about him?"

"Well he's been gone for three years now and since he's back, we have to talk about who will rule this country."

Yeah, that brings me back… to the time when Maurice was 14 and he told us that he wanted to understand more about others. He said that he wanted to see more than just the two dimensions that we knew. Called it a pilgrimage. Though I was all for it, Blaze told him that he was too young and said no. Now Maurice always listened to the two of us, but he really surprised us when he went into the lab late at night and jumped worlds with the portal Tails built us to allow us to cross worlds. When we woke up, we were surprise to find a note saying that he left and disabled his tracking signal and we would see him again someday. Though both Blaze and Dash were upset… no… more like in a wreak. I did my best to comfort the two. But to be honest, I was proud. Maurice chose a route all on his own for himself and stuck to it to the very end. I was only more proud when he came back so grown up both physically and mentally. Like me, in whatever world he went into, he participated in wars and seen many things forcing maturity on him but at the same time, making him a stronger person.

I sighed, "So what about it."

"He thinks Maurice lacks the ability to rule because of his absents and for the lack of education since his missed three and a half years worth of school. He doesn't think Maurice is qualified."

Oh I was pissed now. "He's calling our boy stupid, Blaze."

"I know." I could hear the venom in her voice and I saw small burst of fire come from her mouth when she said that. Good. It's nice to know we both feel the same way about killing fatass Carimsford. "But we have to deal with it. We have to prove that Maurice is capable of taking our place when we need him to."

"Why can't I just send that guy flying across the sky?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Sonic." I quiet down after that. I don't want Blaze's anger directed towards me… at least not that much anger anyway.

"So… how long do we have?"

"Possibly an hour." Damn, not much time.

But then a memory came to mind.

"Hey Blaze." She turned to me and I gave her a smile. She gave me a confused look, then smiled back.

"What?"

"Remember that night back when we were 19 and I was still living in Mobius with Tails and you were supposed to be staying with Cream?"

"You stick…!" She yelled with disgust. Huh? Why? "It was the first time I had Tequila and you said it didn't have alcohol in it!"

"I didn't mean THAT night." But I had to grin at the thought. "That was a great night though."

Blaze punched me in the chest. Damn she's strong!!!

"Then what night are you talking about then?"

"That night when you came by me and Tails' place and you broke down and told me about your entire past?"

"Oh yeah." I could hear how sad she was, almost as sad as she was back then.

"But after you calmed down, we spent the whole night talking about our plans for the future." I pulled her closer to me. "I held you just like this and we just talked. It was great, right?"

She giggled, that's a good sign. "Yeah, didn't you say you wanted to write a book about all your life adventures?"

"Yup. And you said that you wanted to raise the perfect family that didn't have to go through the same problems you had to as a kid."

"When are you going to write that book anyway?"

"When I get bored." She gave off a contented sigh. "You know, that's one of my favorite memories."

"I hate you, you know that?"

I laughed. "Yup."

"But I hate myself even more. I don't deserved a great man like you." I placed my hand underneath her chin and turned her towards me and gave her a kiss. I could feel her kissing me back and I could feel her arms wrap around me. After it ended, Blaze nuzzled closer to me.

"If anything Blaze, I don't deserve you. I'm a dumb guy who's lucky to have lived as long as I have after everything I've done. And now I'm married to the most beautiful woman in all of the cosmos with three of the best kids I could ever ask for and you say you don't deserve me? You're funny Blaze. You deserve every good thing that happens to you. I'm just glad that I'm one of those good things in your life and I'm happy to be apart of it too."

I could feel Blaze press against me more. "I love you, Sonic. I really, really do."

"I know, I love me too." I laughed. Blaze playfully slapped my arm and I jumped on top of her and pinned her into a kiss. Best part – she wasn't complaining, hehehe. As I kissed her, I tried to slip my hand up her shirt but she wouldn't allow it… damnit.

She pulled away from me, "Ok stud, time to go."

Ok, give her the puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeaaase?"

She giggled. "No."

"What? Don't feel like having a forth kid?" I asked teasingly as we got up.

"Not anytime soon. Besides, we don't have the time for that and I barely match up to your endurance Sonic." I grinned hearing this. But then Blaze gave me a seductive smirk. "There will be time for that later." Boy I hope so. She grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall to the private conference room. Once we entered, we were both surprised to see ol' Carimsford sittin' there with his usual smile…

Is it possible for a King to go to his own jail for murder?

"Ah! Queen Blaze and Sir Sonic! Good of you to come!"

"It's KING Sonic to you!" I never liked using my so-called title to get what I want but when it came to this guy… fuck it!

"Yes well since you weren't BORN here, your title is actually a technicality."

Argah! ARGAH!!!! See what I mean! I hate this bastard. I was in such a good mood too! Ugh… calm down Sonic. Don't let this guy get you all riled up. I watched Blaze give a fake smile as she urged me to take my seat next to her. I sat down and stared at all of the nobles. Most of them I either had no problem with or it was clear that they were watching what they said around me. They all probably knew that I could snap their necks with my knee if I wanted too.

Blaze gave everyone a smile and turned to fatass. "Not that it's a bad thing but, why are you so early Lord Carimsford?"

"Well it never hurts to be early after all. And King Burmese, this is such a surprise! Usually you would be off soaking yourself somewhere instead of participating in events that involve the country's wellbeing."  
I hated being called that. Since Blaze was the one of royal heritage, I was forced to take her last name. most people know you that they are forbidden to call me that. If anything you're are you call me Sonic, not KING Sonic or His Majesty, just "Sonic" would do. But this guy really knew how to push my buttons. Normally, I would have said something, but I remembered that he was right. For the past few months since my son's return, I haven't done much or even little to help.

You won this round Carimsford.

Blaze turned to me OBVIOUSLY shocked to find me without a retort. She turned back to Carimsford, "Be that as if may, my husband has been trying his hardest to memorize our history and help me when he can." Nice lie Blaze, even if it's partly true. I remember when ol' fatass over here forced me into taking a history exam just so I could live here and another one so I could marry Blaze and become king.

Asswipe

Carimsford just gave off a cough with his usual smirk. "Yes, although I'm not surprised with his low IQ lev-"

"Can we please get to the subject!!!?" I kinda shouted as I cut him off and scared damn-near everyone else in the conference room. I could tell Blaze was trying her best to hold back a small laugh seeing how she wore a funny smile on her face.

"Yes, I agree with my husband. What is the real reason you called us here?"

Carimsford straightened out his tie, fixed his glasses, and coughed a little as if he was trying to be serious.

PFF!!! As if!

"Yes well I'm concern for our kingdom's wellbeing. It appears your son has come back from out of that hole that he dug himself into," That's ONE. "And now that he has returned, he is next in line to succeed you my lovely queen." That's TWO and a HALF. "I just don't feel Maurice has the intellect nor understanding of how this country works or otherwise he wouldn't have made his foolish decision to go and run off like that at such a young age."

Ok… is it ok for me to snap yet…? 'Cuz I did…

I stood up, slammed my fist on the table and glared at this asshole who, for the moment, I was TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO PUNCH RIGHT NOW!!!!!

"Look here asswipe!!! If you insult my son-NO! Insult my family again, I'll beat your ass so low into the ground that you'll be buried 10 feet under!!!"

I heard one of the guards grunt and asked, "10 feet my king?"

"Yeah that's right. He'll need EXTRA 4 feet just to make sure I CAN'T reach him should I get pissed of at just SEEING a picture of him!!!!"

Don't tell me I overreacted 'cuz if anything, I underreacted! I could feel Blaze's eyes on me both cheering me on and telling me to sit my ass down and shut the hell up!

Too bad for her, I chose the former.

"Go ahead you piece of shit, say something else! IMPLY something else and watch I won't break your neck right here you stuck-up, low down, snobby piece of shit!!!" I stood there, leaning over the table, GLARING at him, waiting for him to even TRY and udder something. He doesn't know that I'm push the speed of light despite my old age which thanks to the Chaos and Sol radiation, it's nothing more than the time I was 18. I saw Carimsford shift in his seat a little, straightened out some papers and fix his glasses, I looked around the table to receive no more than everyone single person to jump a little in their seat.

I turned back to ol' Carimsford. "Well your HIGHNESS, I'm sorry if you took my words out of context but-" and before he could finish his sentence, he was very, I mean VERY surprised to find me right next to him and my hand on him faster than he could blink. I felt his entire body go cold just through my touch on his shoulder. I leaned over. "I'm sorry King Sonic, please f-f-forgive me! I-I didn't real-l-lize that I was being so rude!"

Good Kitty

I walked over next to Blaze and took my seat with my head in my arms. I could feel that everyone's eyes were fixated on me and when I looked up, everyone turned to their papers. I turned to Blaze who just gave me a look crossed with, "I love you and I'm so proud of you honey!" with "If you have another outburst like that again I'm going to rip you dick off, and stick it down your throat just so you can be just as much as an dickhead on the outside and much as you are on the inside." Please let it be the former.  
Blaze turned back to the table. "Shall I end this discussion then? I believe that our son will become a fine king and until then, unless we, and I mean unless both my husband and I change our opinion on the subject, you will all respect our decision."

"Too bad I don't agree with you decision mom."

I knew who it was; I know the voice like the back of my hand. But I was still surprise when I turned around to see Maurice walk through those doors and up to the table right between us.

"Maurice, what are you doing here?" Both Me and Blaze asked at the same time.

He turned to both of us wearing that usual smile on his face. I gotta admit, when he was gone, I missed that smile of his…

"I'm sorry you guys but I agree with Lord Carimsford and the other nobles. I'm just not fit to be king."

Uh oh, both Blaze and me knew where this was goin'. A few weeks after Maurice came back, he broke down in front of the two of us and told us of all the bad things that he saw from death to rape. He saw and been through much more at a young age than I would've hoped for him to. I didn't want him to grow up the same way I did, fighting, watching friends die, being tortured, and seeing things that would haunt your memories for the rest of your life. Livin' through those things made us both stronger, but it also cost him a lot more than it did cost me. The way he cried that day, it hurt me to know that I let it happen to him.

"Maurice," Blaze called but Maurice gave her a smile with his "look", his look of sincerity. There was no getting around it, he meant it. There was no changing his mind. Just like his old man.

We saw Carimsford place his things in his suitcase and get up with the rest of them with a large smile on his face. "I guess that's that then. I must admit, your son has showed much more maturity than I would have thought, I guess I was wrong." Oooooh he's SO damn lucky he covered that one up with an insult to himself. "But the question remains, who will-"

"Flare." Wow, he must have known that he was going to ask that cuz the speed he answered that with… oh yeah. Hehehe.

Carimsford looked up with shock. "You're second child? But that's impossible. The first always precedes their parents. If not-"

"If not then you would be come king, am I right?" Maurice grinned as he turned to Carimsford. So THAT was his game!? I turned to fatass and took off my jacket but before I could move an inch, Blaze grabbed my shoulder. Damnit.

THAT LITTLE DIRTY BASTARD!!! How DARE he come into MY over-sized home, DISRESPECT me AND my children, sexually harass my WIFE, and THINK he could become KING. This… this ASSHOLE!!!!

I saw Carimsford fix his glasses. "Well I thought it would be for the best. I'm only thinking of the future for when our lovely queen passes. After all, who knows more about this country more than I do?"

"Flare does. As a matter of fact, Flare has our entire country's history, laws, rules and regulations memorized all the way down to the very last period. No one in the country knows better how to run this place better than her." He was right. Flare was known for her photographic memory and combine that with her ability to read and write with super speed, she could down an entire encyclopedia in less than two days if she wanted to, trust me, she's done it before.

Carimsford smiled. What could he have to smile about!? "Its true, Flare is highly intelligent, and yes I've seen her test scores. BUT… that means I also saw her MATH scores as well. And there's no getting around the fact that Flare's scores are less average. And on the subject considering she has the lowest scores in the country in math… I'm sorry but with all the business finances and-"

"That's why we have my little brother, Dash. If I remember correctly, the kid is the most intelligent person in the entire world with an IQ ranking 426. Trust me, the kid developed his own Molecular Discontinuation Machine, in other words, he created a machine that freezes time. I doubt a few numbers could even faze him. And if he's this smart now at 9, just imagine how smart he could be by the time my parents past away.

Carimsford leaned forward on the table, "But the law clearly states that-"

"That the first born will always succeed their parents when the time comes for a new rule. But… there's also a section you might have missed Lord Carimsford." Then Maurice ran out and came back in a flash holding our incredibly large, over-sized, book of rules, regulations, and laws. "If you won't mind, please turn to page 227 and read the highlighted area Lord Carimsford." Maurice obviously had something planned, but what? He's a smart kid, no doubt about that, but whatever he had planned had to be good. That grin of his said it all… kinda reminds me of me.

I turned to ol' fatass to find him at such a lost for words. "Well?" I asked getting his attention from space, or wherever the fuck this guy came from. "What does it say?"  
He looked at me with fright, then turned to the text. "I-it says… if the first born is still alive but unable to perform his duties, then the child next in line shall take his/her place as ruler of Soleanna if the first born does not deny this decision." He closed the book in defeat.

Maurice padded Carimsford on his back, "Don't worry Lord Dumbass, you tried, but failed miserably. Better luck next time, bud."

THAT'S MY BOY!!!!

But then Blaze slammed her fist on the table crushing it and completely igniting it on fire. I could see the steam rise from her mouth and her eyes where literally on fire.

"Maurice," I called over to my son. "Take a step back." He did more than that, he ran behind me. Smart idea.

"Next time!? NEXT TIME!!!!? YOU DON'T GET A "NEXT TIME"!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!! AND IF YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN MY COUNTRY AGAIN, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SONIC BECAUSE I'LL BURN YOU WITH SUCH A FURRIOUS AND PRECISE FIRE THAT IT WILL BURN YOU ONE SKIN LAYER AT A TIME WITH NO CHANCE OF EVER GOING OUT EVEN UNDERNEATH THE OCEAN!!!! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY COUNTRY!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I grinned as I snapped my fingers, "Oh guards, you heard my wife, remove this trash from our sight at once." And before I could even finish my damn sentence, Carimsford found himself being manhandled by two very strong guards and carried out of the room. I turned to the others with a "Get Out!" look. They got the message. I turned to Blaze to see her breathing fire in and out with it growing stronger with each breath. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Blaze?"

She sighed as she tried to calm herself doing little job of it. "Yes Sonic?" I placed my hand underneath her chin, turned her towards me, and gave her another kiss. I could feel her near instantly relax in our kiss. When I released, she gave a soft sigh and gave me a smile. "Thanks, I needed that."

I chuckled, "Me too."

We turned to Maurice who gave off his smile. "I'll go find Flare so you can tell her the good news." Then he was gone. Hmm… he's getting faster… not as fast as me though… heh heh.

Blaze smiled, "I guess we should go to the Throne Room."

"Yup, race ya there." But before I could move, Blaze shot a small fire ball at the ground scaring the hell out of me. When I turned to her, she was already gone and out the door. I couldn't help but laugh. "Just like our honeymoon." Then I took off after her.

By the time I caught up with her, she was already sitting in her large throne. She gave me a smirk as I walked up to her. "What took you so long?"

I walked over to her and started kissing her neck, "Hey the only time you can say that to me is when we're-"

"Hey dad!!!" Shit!!! I turned upward to see Dash making a suicidal dive towards me crashing me into my arms sending us both flying can crashing into the ground. I turned to the laughing kid in my arms. "Nice catch dad!"

"Nice jump, squirt." I grinned as I picked myself and him up off the ground. Blaze just sighed as we walked over. "What?" I asked still laughing.

She placed her hand on her head as it shook. "I swear you two won't stop until you both end up in the hospital."

Dash turned up to me with a grin. "Hey remember last year at Harusaki when we ran smack into a moving truck at over 800 mph? That was the greatest!"

"Yeah, we were in the hospital for days!" We both started laughing leaving Blaze to groan. What? It was funny.

"Mom, Dad." We turned to see both Maurice and Flare standing there. "I found her."

She walked up and turned to us. "What did you want to tell me?"

I turned to Blaze and she nodded. "Ok, your father and I decided who will rule after us. And we decided that Flare, you should take our place once we're finished."

Flare only stared at us for a while before she finally spoke, "Why me? Isn't Maurice better suited to be King? Plus he's older right? I'm confused."

I grinned, "Don't blame us, your brother thought it would be a good idea."

She turned to Maurice with the most confused look I've ever seen on her since… well… EVER. "Really?"

Blaze nodded. "He suggested that the country would be better off with you as its queen."

"Why Maurice?" He shrugged. "Don't lie to me. Why?"

He gave her his usual smile. "You know why. You're much better suited to rule than me. You obviously know much more than me, plus you have the drive and will to make this place better for everyone. I want to make this a better place so no one has to deal with violence and war, but there is no way I could help by running this country. I don't know how to handle everything as calmly and as logically as you do. You're a much better candidate for the job, sis."

Flare stared at him, then just suddenly drowned the boy in a deep hug as she cried. Through her tears I could hear her whisper, "Thank you." To him as he rubbed her back.

I folded my arms though, "She never hugs me anymore." Ok maybe I was a little jealous but she's my baby girl. I miss that every now and again.

After Flare calmed down, she turned to Blaze and me and gave us both a tight hug. "Thank you. When my time comes, I promise I won't let you down." Aww man, now she's got me going. Come on Sonic, get it together. You shouldn't cry in front of the kids… no matter how great it feels.

I could hear Dash huff, "Ok, this is getting WAY too weird for me. Flare all nice, Dad crying, HUGS!? What are we, it the twilight zone or something!?" Then I felt Blaze release the two of us and I saw her walk over to Dash and pull him into a hug. "Oh come on mom! Stop it!" But after a second, I saw him return it with a smile.

Heh heh. Chump

I turned to Maurice, "Hey, you wanna get in on this?"

He turned to me and put his hands up in defense, "No, no, I'm good."

Blaze and me both grinned as we pulled him into the hug. "See? There's enough room." I could hear him chuckled as he joined in. I can't believe 25 years ago, I thought raising a family would be a hard thing.

Guess I was wrong, huh?


End file.
